


Days Like These

by SparkGoddess



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Carnival, Chocolate Ice Cream, Cotton Candy, F/M, Firsts, Kissing, Love, rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Days Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

Martin had gotten a few days off while they were fixing up GERTIE. I didn't know what was wrong but was so happy to see him for more than a few minutes a day.

The first day we did nothing but sleep and cuddle. Martin made the loveliest sounds while he slept and I couldn't help but watch and run my fingers thru his hair. He'd always fight me on this but I thought he was one of the most beautiful men I've ever dated.

His smile could make any miserable day or moment instantly go away and his kisses made my heart flutter. I was hopelessly, stupidly, crazy in love with this man. 

I took his hand as we walked to our destination. He kept asking and I wouldn't tell him where we were going "It's a surprise" I said, squeezing his hand and smiling as he grumbled slightly but kissed my cheek.

When the carnival came into view, I heard him gasp softly then he started bouncing on his feet as he saw the rides and the games come into view "Oh my.. This is.. You remembered" He turned to me, a huge grin on his face.

"Of course I did. I remember everything" I winked and cupped his cheek, kissing his lips softly before pulling back and leading him towards the entrance.

Martin hadn't done a lot of the things that most people had and my mission had been to remedy that one at a time. I remember the first time he'd had chocolate ice cream. His eyes has practically rolled to the back of his head as he sucked on the spoon lewdly then pulled it free from between those beautiful lips.

Our bed had ended up covered in chocolate that day. Every time I tasted it, I remembered that moment we shared "Can we buy cotton candy?" He asked as he pulled me towards the vendor after we'd bought ride tickets.

"Anything you want" I smiled as I got him a big pink ball of candy floss that he instantly devoured "Oh Martin" I giggled as I picked a piece out of his ginger hair then feed it to him.

He blushed but ate it, kissing my fingers as we moved towards the rides. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been on carnival rides but being with Martin while doing so made it all the better.

His favorite turned out to be the Pirate Boat. He'd run to sit at the back and squeal in delight as it swung back and forth "Now I have to go win something for you" He said, matter of factly as we walked towards a booth.

I watched as he grabbed the darts from the man and aimed. The tip of his tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth as it did when he concentrated. He hit every mark and I whooped in delight "That's my boyfriend. Captain Martin Crieff" 

He turned to me, smiling and blushing before he took my hand "Now pick your prize" He whispered into my ear and I shivered slightly before I pointed to the plush Dragon on the corner "Thank you" I said to the man then to Martin, kissing his cheek as I entwined our fingers.

"It's the least I could do" He replied as we walked along. We spend the rest of the day there. Eating crazy carnival food, playing games and riding rides. 

When we finally made it back home, I put my Dragon on the chair in the bedroom before we crawled into bed "Another item off the check list" I said as I stroked his hair. He sighed softly and smiled "I love you" I bit my bottom lip as he looked into my eyes and his words settled. 

This was the first time he'd said it out loud "I guess I love you too" I tried not to laugh as his expression before I kissed him. I pulled him closer to me as I began to show him just how much I did.


End file.
